


dream and wilbur go to pizza hut gone wrong

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: i wrote this at 12 am while my friend relayed me tea from the stream this was based on this was so worth it - nom
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 15
Kudos: 164
Collections: Anonymous





	dream and wilbur go to pizza hut gone wrong

wilbur sits in the almost empty pizza hut, glancing at the time on his phone.  
it was empty due to the c a r a n a v i r u s, in fact, it was actually closed, but he broke in, just for this date.  
at 8:02 pm, he gets a text message from dream :  
'are you seriously at pizza hut?'  
he replies back,  
'yes uwu'  
'wha'  
'come inside i broke in and entered because im a dirty crime boi uwu'  
'wh'  
'only for u bby'  
upon entering the abandoned pizza hut, he spots dream at the back end of the restaurant.  
"dREAM! :D" wilbur stood up to hug him.  
"i can not believe i came out for this."  
and they h u g g e d ~  
"what should we order dream?" wilbur sat down with his hands on his face, s h o o k e t h to be the first to meet dream in person.  
"are there even staff here-"  
"no, i murdered them."  
"wait i thought i was the psycho- what even?"  
"anyways, do you want pepperoni?"  
unbeknownst to both of them, george stands by the window, staring at them.  
how dare this british boi take his one tru love away???  
in a fit of rage he s m a s h e s through the window.  
"wILBUR! NANI THE FUCK WHY??"  
"in one fell swoop i have become mr. steal yo bish, m8. step the fuck up kyle"  
"my name is george."  
"oh."  
...  
george pulls out a baguette from probably his ass and twirls it around like a lightsaber "i have the power of gOD and aNIME ON MY SIDE!"  
dream pipes up from his seat "george you have neither-"  
"sHUT."  
wilbur gets up too, pulling a crowbar from under his seat.  
"oh, you're approaching me?"  
"well i can't beat the shit out of you without getting closer."  
the two engage in e p i c c o m b a t whilst dream just... stares.  
he texts the first person he can count on, other than these two, a6d.  
'hey vince can you pick me up im scared'  
'sure, where are you?'  
'at the pizza hut'  
'okay, do you wanna go home or something?'  
'no, i need a therapist.'

**Author's Note:**

> i do not regert anything


End file.
